


One for the road

by arcticdorks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist AU, M/M, Making Out, Renjun is on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdorks/pseuds/arcticdorks
Summary: Renjun misses Mark especially today because Renjun knows he’ll be seeing him sooner in Seoul and he gets this sort of prequel of what will happen next.





	One for the road

**Author's Note:**

> When I finally write something it's MarkRen and I am not complaining.

Renjun didn’t sleep a wink last night. Maybe it’s homesickness or the jet lag, perhaps it’s him missing Mark, whose hundred of miles away from him. 

 

He’s supposed to get used to flying to a country one after another, his body is somewhat familiar with the changes but his mind gets caught up in a border between starting and ending, of breaking and healing. There’s too little time to recover from his shows, too little time for the euphoria to dissipate and last thing you know it’ll start again one flight away. 

 

Renjun misses Mark especially today because Renjun knows he’ll be seeing him sooner in Seoul and he gets this sort of prequel of what will happen, excitement bubbles. 

 

It’s the morning before his last show here in Tokyo and Mark is on the other line of the phone call, fresh out of shower. 

 

“How is the album going?” Renjun asks shifting from his bed, carefully holding his phone up from his face. 

 

Just like Renjun, Mark is also an artist, a singer and rapper, composer and somehow he’s also good at producing his own music. He’s all in one and also Renjun’s long time boyfriend. 

 

“The tracks are coming up pretty well, just a few arrangements and it’s done.” Mark answers, drying his hair with a towel using his free hand. 

 

“Hmm,”

 

“Babe, what do you think of putting your name on the acknowledgements of my album?” Mark asks with utmost sincerity.

 

Renjun smiles and rolls his eyes, “That’s sweet of you babe, but If I were you I won’t do that. Don’t want our fans coming for each other’s neck.” 

 

Mark laughs and the sound resonated in the hotel room as if he’s here with Renjun sitting beside him in bed, not a whole ocean away. 

 

“Point taken, but are you sure? I made this album thinking of you.” Mark says pouting and Renjun wishes Mark is here to kiss him because he hasn’t done that in a long time. 

 

Renjun can’t decide if he wants to scream or kick his feet while laying a in bed like a teenager who was just confessed on by his crush, he settles on rolling his eyes again ‘cause he is good at that. 

 

“You’re so corny you know that?” 

 

“You love it though.” Says Mark playfully wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Renjun narrows his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile on his lips, “Only when you’re around, hearing you talk like that over the phone throws me off.”

 

“Throws you off in a very bad way?” Mark asks concern is laced on his tone. 

 

“Not entirely.” Renjun confesses. 

 

“It reminds of the early days of our relationship. Who would have thought rapper Mark Lee would be such a sap in a relationship.” he teases Mark, making the older boy scrunch his face in mock offense. Renjun finds his boyfriend more charming.

 

“Good thing I can’t reach you at this moment or else…” Mark says menacing, tilting his head upwards giving Renjun a little show that he is quite exasperated from Renjun’s teasing but fails miserably cause they end up in a fit of giggles. 

 

“Or else?” Renjun says moving to lay of his side and propping his head on his elbow keeping his phone directed on his face.

 

“I would’ve kissed the hell out of you.” Mark whispers. 

 

Suddenly, Renjun mouth goes dry and is now gulping down an invisible lump down on his throat. 

 

“I would like that.” 

 

The doorbell rings cutting Renjun and Mark’s facetime call, Renjun sits up from his bed and screams, “Just a second!” 

 

“And that’s my breakfast.” Renjun tells Mark on the other line.

 

“Go ahead and have your breakfast babe, I’ll call you again later.” Mark says, standing from his spot in his own apartment. 

 

“Yeah, go on with your day too.” Renjun pads to the door.

 

“I’ll see you soon, I love you.” he can hear Mark’s voice over the phone.

 

He poise his phone to his face to see Mark, “I love you too, I wish you’re here. “ Renjun replies, voice soft and close to tears. 

 

He ends the phone call before he gets too emotional, he doesn’t want a confused staff. If you ask Renjun what is his favorite time of the day, he could answer it easily. He wouldn’t even take a breath, it would be the morning. For the past several months Renjun’s mornings are filled with Mark, either by a phone call or a video call time zones didn’t matter. Mark had always found the time to be the first thing Renjun will see when he wakes up. Some time when he misses it due to schedules, a bouquet of flower is waiting for Renjun on his bedside table with a note attached to it. 

 

 

~

 

Renjun and his team wrapped up the tour by renting a famous club in Roppongi for the night. Drinks after drinks are served and Renjun is sitting at a booth with some of his coordinators feasting on cocktails and fried food. 

 

They were going through the highlights of the tour, mostly talking about the best restaurants they’ve been to while staying in different countries when Renjun’s manager approached him. Due to the booming music and loud voiced it’s hard to hear what is his manager is trying to tell him. 

 

“Just follow me!” his manager says trying his best to get the message across. So Renjun did, he excused himself from the group of people he’s with and follows his manager shortly. He walks past by people congratulating him and finally he catches up with his manager. 

 

“Hyung, what is it?” Renjun asks, they moved away from the crowd and followed his manager in a hallway at the back of the club, it’s still dark in the hallway but the theatrical smoke and fog is much lighter and the sound is a tiny bit softer, Renjun can still feel the thumping of music. 

 

“Someone’s looking for you.” his manager said, standing at the entrance of the hallway while he motioned Renjun to walk further.

 

Renjun knits his eyebrows in confusion, “You could have told them I am in the booth.” 

 

“I’m not sure about that, just go, he’s been waiting for you.” 

 

Renjun stared at his manager at the dark, he can see a grin on his lips and he gets an idea, his heart starts to thump not from the music or the small amount of alcohol he had. 

 

He turns away and starts striding, a few feet away from him he can see a silhouette of a  
person. Too familiar that even in the dark Renjun can tell who it was. 

 

Renjun’s steps pick up speed, closing the distance between him and the man hiding in the dark. When they’re close in proximity Renjun throws himself into a hug in the man’s open arms. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Renjun says, mouth too close on the person’s ear making sure he would hear him. 

 

“Granting your wish?” Mark says, holding Renjun’s thighs ‘cause the other boy has his legs around Mark’s waist.

 

“Idiot, you have better things to do.” Renjun reprimands him but continues to nuzzle on Mark’s neck.

 

“Congratulations on finishing the tour by the way.” Mark chuckles. 

 

Finally, Renjun faces Mark after burying his face on the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.” Renjun says cradling Mark’s cheeks. They shared a few more seconds of  
eye contact before Mark adjusted Renjuns weight on his arms and kissed him. 

 

Brushing the lightest kissed on Renjun’s mouth. Renjun giggled quietly and swoops to kiss Mark back this time their mouths are more open, one of Mark’s hand squeezing Renjun’s thigh. 

 

They stops abruptly when Renjun’s manager cleared his throat for the third time, Renjun’s feet found the ground again. 

 

“Wanna go back to my hotel room?” Renjun’s smile is lopsided, reaching for Mark’s hand in the dark. 

 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

 

Both of them couldn’t keep their hands on each other that the manager on the passenger seat of the cab has to remind them that they are still in public. Mark mumbles his apology while Renjun keeps on reaching for Mark cheek for a peck. 

 

They reached the hotel room and immediately orders for a food delivery as for Mark’s request of a late night dinner, he’s been complaining to Renjun about being hungry the whole elevator ride to the top floor where Renjun’s room is. 

 

It’s four a.m. and they just finished the last couple of sushi, the television mounted on the wall is playing a Japanese home shopping channel that both of them are too lazy to change so they settled with it. 

 

At four-thirty both of them are fresh from the shower, Renjun had rummaged on the small luggage Mark brought and found Mark’s hoodie that has Supreme written on it. It’s not new to Mark seeing Renjun drowning in his clothes but he always marvels on the sight of his boyfriend wearing his clothing especially his favorite piece. He finds it cute, he finds everything Renjun does is cute. 

 

Renjun brings the hair dryer with them on the bed and plugs it on the nearest socket, “Come here.” he orders Mark patting the empty space beside him. 

 

Mark quickly obeys, crawling to sit beside Renjun. “You can’t sleep with wet hair.” Renjun says as he kneels on his both knees. 

 

Mark giggles as he catches their reflection on a mirror, Renjun diligently combing his hair with his fingers and the other hand holding the hair dryer. 

 

“Tadaaa!” Renjun muses, “You can sleep now.” he says as he unplugs the hair dryer looping its cord and placing it on the bedside table. 

 

“I’m not tired,” Mark says pulling Renjun closer to him until Renjun is sitting on his lap, facing each other. “Are you?” 

 

“No, I’m not tired either.” Renjun mumbles, he pushed Mark’s hair back and runs his fingers along Mark’s jaw before he leans in and kisses him chastely on the lips. 

 

Mark’s eyes are bright, they always are but there is a different shine whenever they are directed to Renjun and he feels a great satisfaction from that, the pride he feels whenever Mark looks at him knowing he’s the only person who could pull that off. 

 

Mark’s hands found their way to Renjun’s waist squeezing it every now and then. 

 

“I missed you.” Mark says, holding Renjun’s gaze. 

 

Renjun whimpers holding Mark’s face and pulled him in again for a kiss, sucking for longer. They only stopped kissing when both of them are gasping for air, hot breath fanning each other’s faces. 

 

Renjun loses his heart during these moments, Mark being so close to him while the sun is beginning to peak above the horizon.  
Mark is his borderline, two places both at once, a place to be and a place to stay. Renjun loses his heart to moments like this, when their lips are about to touch like they’re begging to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> no editing done because if I read this over I might delete it so I'm not risking that. Aside from NoRen, I love this lil ship so much. this is a mess, like thoughts are literally everywhere. thanks for reading! I don't accept constructive criticism lmao (kidding)


End file.
